Hime Hime Sakura
by Innocent Shadow-Chan
Summary: Sakura's mother died so she goes to live with Hinata at the palace. Can Sakura adjust to palace life? Will she discover who her real father was? Will Neji help her adjust? Does he love her? Saku/Neji.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other characters from the manga.**

**I decided to rewrite the first chapter, let me know if you like the changes.. Thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry for late updates, I've been busy lately.**

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

**By Innocent Shadow-Chan**

My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my story.

My parents have one of those classic stories, you know the one where they meet and fall in love but there parents don't like each other so they run away from home. The only difference is that she never saw my father again.. A Romeo and Juliet couple.

So nine months later a screaming baby girl with soft pink hair came into the world. My pink hair a reminder of her lost lover.

I tried to convince her that her family would take her in if she just left me. I wish I hadn't said that now.

She always answered the same way. She looked to the nearest window and say somberly "It's what he would want"

Is that what he would really want I asked myself. What kind of person was he? Was he kind? Was he cruel?

I when I was little I used to imagine my father as a King far away land. I would imagine that he was always keeping an eye on me. When I got scared I would close my eyes and picture him in a suit of armor. A knight in shining armor.

When I cried a pretend that I could hear him singing the same lullaby my mother sung every night. He always around, even if it was only in my head.

I never asked my mother because I didn't want to hurt her. As it was she was overworked and mentally unstable.

I went to a privet school to protect my identity from our clan. I studied hard it was the least I could do, my mother already did so much for me.

Oh and one more thing. My mother just died. Just great………….

**HIME**

"Good Morning Konoha this is your hostess-"

"No more! Please no more, make it stop!" an exasperated Sakura sat up in bed smacking the device where the sounds emanated, her body tensed with uneasiness. She sighed and relaxed her position, her mom wouldn't be yelling at her in the morning any more.

"Things are going to be different now." She said in a somber whisper.

The pinkette walked across the room that was mostly packed in boxes. Since the girls mother had died her good childhood friend Hinata was taking her in. Hyuuga-san accepted on the condition that Sakura would become maiden of the court to earn her stay with the Hyuugas.

Looking through her bare closet she chose an outfit to where. She wore a long black slightly baggy tank top with silver embroidery of weeping willow, skin tight white leading down into her new black suede boots that stopped just bellow the knee.

She accessorized with a pair silver hoops and a silver friendship charm that Ino had given her for her birthday. She applied a light gloss to her already pink lips and a little mascara.

Walking out the door she slipped on her wool black thigh length trench coat. She didn't eat breakfast even when her mom was alive. Another thing she wished she could have changed.

Once outside she directed movers in and out of her house making sure that they only took her clothes and other necessities. She wouldn't need much furniture where she was going.

Hyuuga-san was kind enough to pay for the move but he unfortunately scheduled it at an early time in the day so the poor girl was doomed to a very long day. There wasn't much so it only took a few minutes before they were ready follow her car.

She left the key under the mat for her real estate agent and jumped in her beat up camaro. The poor thing was literally crawling by. She was planning to dump the pile of metal at a wreck yard for extra money and hitch rides with Hinata-chan.

They arrived at the front gate and the metal doors started to open to her surprise. She had been to the Hyuuga estate many of times when she wanted to visit Hinata-chan after school. It was still as beautiful as the first time.

**HIME**

While the servants put away my belongings Hinata took me with her to the tea parlor where she would tell me my responsibilities as a maiden of the court.

"Haruno-san, I'm pleased to see that your got here safely" Although Hinata may have gotten over her stuttering her politeness is a mystery for me.

"Hina-chan do you always have to be so polite? Besides I told you to call me Sakura."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. My father is busy with meetings all day so he has left me in charge of giving you a tour and showing you your duties here in the court."

"Alright lead the way. If we don't Hyuuga-san will get his panties in a twist."

"You really shouldn't speak of the king in such away Sakura-chan!"

**This story was inspired by a Korean soap opera my big sister gave me for my birthday. I came home and then the inspiration hit me. Let me know if you like it. Help me to complete this story by sending your thoughts. Thnk you I hope you enjoyed yourself!**


	2. The Secret Study

-1**A/N: Standard disclaimer applied**

**Quote: "Your not bald you're just taller than your hair."**

**Where we left off**

"Alright lead the way. If we don't Hyuuga-san will get his panties in a twist."

"You really shouldn't speak of the king in such away Sakura-chan!"

**Chapter 2: The Secret Study**

Sakura sighed she should be more grateful but waking up early on a Saturday morning was just not how she imagined spending her weekend.

"Sorry Hina-chan, I guess I'm a little cranky"

"Well since this was pretty much your second home before I doubt you need a tour so let's begin with your duties. As a maiden of the court you must escort me and tend to me at social events unless ordered else wise. You must learn to make traditional tea and perform a traditional instrument as well as dance. You will study etiquette two hours a day. And you must take care of my lodging.

Also my father has added that you must maintain your grades. You may be like family to us but when guests are present you may never look us in the eye."

Sakura sighed this was more work than she had bargained for.

"Any ideas where to start on that list?"

"How about we get you dressed for the part first."

"Wait there is a dress code!"

"Only when in the palace."

Hinata chuckled lightly the look on Sakura's face was priceless. Sakura often read shoujo manga and Hinata could imagine that Sakura thought she'd be wearing a maid outfit or something.

Hinata led the way to Sakura's room sliding the door open. The room had tatami flooring and white walls painted with golden trimmings. . The room was nothing extravagant. It was simply furnished with a single bed, a wardrobe, a full length mirror and A few dark wood stained chests and night stands.

Walking over to the wardrobe Hinata pulled out a long white kimono decorated with light green leaves blowing in the wind. The yukata was also a light green. The kimono was simple compared to what Hinata wore, but the kimono still held its elegance.

Hinata left for Sakura to change into her uniform. Sakura found that the kimono fit her perfectly. She walked in front of the mirror and twirled innocently. She didn't look half bad. She fooled around with her shoulder length pink hair and then opened the door for Hinata to see.

Hinata's eyes glanced over Sakura's new attire and a small smile grew on her face. Hinata's eyes started to gain a mischievous glint.

"Sakura-Chan it looks great on you! You look adorable, we must show father as well!"

"Wait a minute, Hina. HINA. HINA-CHAN! WILL YOU LISTEN-"

"Better yet lets show Neji-san"

Sakura's eyes grew the size of dinner plates, terror evident on her face. I Neji Saw her like this he'd tell the guys. The guys meaning Naruto and Rock Lee. Then they would be over here everyday. She couldn't let that happen.

Sakura grabbed on to the nearest object which happened to be a pillar and stubbornly wouldn't let go.

A door across from them slid open catching their attention. Neji stood in the door frame looking down at his cousin trying to pry a Sakura off a pillar. Neji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow questioningly to the two females. Sakura and Hinata froze. Mostly Sakura.

Sakura lost all color in her face and went limp. Hinata took advantage of this opportunity to drag the limp Sakura over to Neji were she shoved in Neji's face excitedly.

"Neji! Isn't Sakura beautiful!?"

Neji's only response was "Is she alive?"

Hinata looked at Sakura to see that she'd fainted. Why did this always happen when tried to play matchmaker. She needed Ino's help.

Later that day…………………

Sakura had managed to escape Hinata after she had regained consciousness and stumbled across a place where she could relax.

In an old study she discovered a later that led to a secret room. There wasn't much beside some classic novels, bean bags and a few well placed lamps. It smelled of fresh lavender and old documents. It was exactly what she needed.

She grabbed a book labeled 'Jane Eyre' and sat down in one of the plush chairs. She didn't read the pages but she turned them over and over again with her hands. The soothing motion of the tarnished pages passing over her fingers calmed.

Her eyes grew heavy and soon she could no longer keep them open, she passed into the realm of the unknown.

He was having a rough day. The kind that made you want to put your head through the wall. The council took him aside to talk today. Royals like him marry early, they told him. And seeing as he was of the only male of age to continue the family name. He had to marry.

It wasn't all that bad he said to himself. All he needed to do is be engaged by the end of his senor year and he would become the heir.

Neji climbed the latter to his secret study only to find that he had a visitor. It seemed Sakura had come here to escape the madness of the house hold as well. He had noticed she held a book her that had fallen in her sleep.

He picked it up curiously and read the cover. It had been one of his favorites long ago but now it was neglected. He placed the book back on the shelf and glanced around the room. Until now he was the only one who knew about this place. He wondered if things would change now that she was here. For better? For Worst?

Neji made his way to the latter not wanting to disturb the pinkette.

"Please don't leave….Stay. Stay a bit longer…" the girl said through sobs.

Did she know he was here? Did she want him to stay? He looked at her face. She was certainly asleep, her eyes were closed. Water streaked down her cheeks. Were those tears?

Sakura shifted her weight slightly and a small whisper escaped her lips "…Mom…"

Neji picked up a blanket and put it over her. He was a gentleman after all. Then took his leave. But not before slipping a glance at her one last time. She was similar to him.

Sakura woke up with a blanket over and discovered the book had been placed back on the shelf. She wiped the crusted tears on the sleeve of her kimono and stretched. Al though the room had been dusty you could tell that someone was taking care of the room. She had no idea who it could be but she had to thank the stranger who had taken care of her.

Sakura stood up slowly and straightened her kimono. She still wasn't used to owning something of this nature. She climbed down the latter and looked at the sky. It was almost time for lunch. Where did she eat?

**Review Please.**


	3. Framed

-1**Here is another chapter for my lovely readers! You guys really made me happy when I read your reviews! **

**Qutoe: "Just because he doesn't love you the way you want, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you with all his heart." -Alli**

**Chapter 3: Framed**

* * *

The day carried out relatively well after Sakura found the secret study. Hinata had eventually found her wondering lost in the many hall ways. After that she had been dragged to a dance class and following that her etiquette studies.

Currently Sakura was getting ready for school. She had discovered a bathroom that led off her room that she hadn't noticed before. She took advantage of this and took a quick shower. Today was Monday, which meant school. Sakura walked over to her closet pulling out her high school uniform.

The uniform had a black blazer, red thigh high skirt and short sleeved white dress shirt. Sakura properly fastened the neck tie under her collar. She took a few minutes to adjust the uniform to her liking.

It wasn't that she cared all that much about her looks, but old habits died hard. Even after her fan girl days. She was more confident in herself now. She wouldn't let anyone step all over her.

Sakura walked out of her new room to meet up with Hinata.

**Neji's POV**

He didn't understand. Why did his uncle take in Haruno-san? As far as he could tell there was no benefit from her staying here.

Neji knew in the past that Sakura's mother was good friends with his uncle. But their friendship had stopped once Hinata's mother had died. Did his uncle have a soft spot for the pink haired female?

Something about the girl was unusual that's for sure. She was different from every girl he'd met. There was just something about her that was special.

Neji put this aside for now. He didn't have time to dwell on such thoughts. After all what did Haruno-san mean to him. She was just a distraction.

Why had he been thinking of her in the first place?

**With Sakura and Hinata**

Sakura and Hinata headed to the front of the school library where the gang met up in the mornings. Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Kiba and Sasuke were already there.

Shino had said that he needed to check up on a chemistry assignment before class and Rock Lee was running one hundred laps around the school after loosing to Naruto in rock, scissors, paper.

Ino was mindlessly talking away, much to the annoyance of Shikamaru, who had learned it was best to just nod along with whatever she said. Chouji eating away at one of his many bags of chips. Also listening to Ino's latest gossip.

Naruto and Kiba had managed to start an argument on who was a better friend with Tenten.

Tenten had fallen victim to being pulled around like a tug-a-rope. Sasuke was pretending no to know anyone as usual in his emo corner.

Tenten was happy to see Sakura had arrived, possibly her savior from the two bakas. Sakura noticed Tenten's distress and went to the rescue. She walked over to the blonde haired idiot and dog boy and gave them one of her famous punches.

Sakura led Tenten away from them and joined Hinata by her side.

"So how did the move go Sakura-Chan" said Tenten?

"There are a lot of new things I have to learn. I can't say it's what I had in mind."

"That's alright change is good, besides Hinata-chan will take good care of you. Right Hina?"

"I'll try my best!" Hinata gave a small salute. Hinata had no reason to be nervous with her best friends, though she still stuttered around the guys. Especially Naruto.

They all laughed. Enjoying each others company at the moment.

"Besides I'm grateful that Hina took me in. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Move in with me of course!"

"I hope that's an open offer. I might need it if this doesn't work out"

The bell rang for class and they all parted their separate ways.

"Hey forehead!"

"What's up Ino-pig?"

"What are you doing after school today? Want to join Shika, Chouji and I for a movie?"

"Sorry Ino, I have a lot to do today. Why don't we have a rain check this weekend?"

"Okay, you're the one missing out."

**Later that day at the Hyuuga estate.**

Sakura had just arrived at the Hyuuga estate after kendo practice. She hadn't worked out all the bugs in her schedule yet.

Across the court a few of the other girls snickered into one another's ears. Something wasn't right about the way they watched her from a crossed the hall.

Sakura simply ignored it and kept walking. After all nothing seemed suspicious. She made her way to her room where she was surprised to find one of the many servants standing patiently like he was waiting for something

Or someone.

"Ms. Haruno-san please follow me. Your presence is requested."

Sakura put down her backpack and followed after the strange man. The man was tense as if expecting me to run away at any given moment. I could see him thinking what my next step could be.

I had no idea as to why my presence had been requested or to whom had requested it.

The man stopped and kneeled down in front of a door. The man then knocked and bowed his head.

I had been standing there dumbly not knowing what to do. I realized it was probably a good idea to kneel and bow my head in respect.

A voice was heard inside that was muttered something along the lines of 'come in' or 'hn.'

With this acknowledgment I entered the careful to raise my head. I looked around the room which looked a lot like a study. Books were every where. On the floor, on chairs and on tables and a small desk illuminated by a candle was in the far back corner of the room.

Sakura could now see you had called her here. It was Mr. Hyuuga himself. As far as she knew there was nothing that she had done that would explain why she was there.

"Is that you Sakura-san?" said the Hyuuga.

"It's me Hyuuga-san. If I may could I ask you why you called me here?"

"You don't know? This morning one of the girls had reported seeing you steal a necklace from Hinata while doing your morning chores. I'm sure you remember your actions now."

"Why would I do that to Hinata-chan. Don't you believe me? I would never hurt her."

"Normally I would believe you, you're a lot like your mother. She was always kind hearted and honest. I checked your room personally to see if I could find evidence and found the necklace they described underneath your pillow."

Tears spilled down Sakura's cheek leaving a salty trail behind them. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was grateful Hyuuga-san had taken her in. She couldn't ask for anything else.

"I would kick you out of the household usually but I believe in you Sakura. I believe your mother raised you better than this. You're a smart kid. To smart for this. I'll have a few servants move you belongings to the branches section. Neji will over see your training and report back to me. If you show improvement overtime we shall dismiss this."

Sakura wiped the tears off with the sleeve of her jacket and nodded along. She had a second chance to prove herself, that's all she would need. For the sake of her mom she would do this.

Behind Sakura the door slid open and an unknown voice announced itself to the room.

"Uncle you wanted me for something?"

"Come on in Neji, I have someone I want you to meet."

**Read next chapter to find out what goes on between Sakura and Neji during training! Thanks to all my readers! If you like Hina/Naru you can read my One-shot, there is a link on my profile.**


	4. Notice

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. No this isn't aan update but because you've been so patient and I feel like a horrible person I thought I'd post a little teaser of next chapter. It will be awhile before I post the next chapter due to some stupid teachers that assigned me four projects all due next week. Thanks for being patient.**

**Love, **

**Innocent Shadow-Chan**

* * *

In her eyes he could see what was left of her cheery soul slowly fading. She had found the best in him when others choose to look away, she stood there and protected his honor. She had sacrificed everything for him.

Now she stood infront of him asking for forgivness before she was taken away. His body felt numb and detatched from the world. The words could not reach his lips.

Finally he had achieved some capability to speak. The words came out uneven and rushed. Neji had never felt this sensation before.

"Sakura don't give up. No one has the ability to catch these passionless eyes other than you. No one can manipulate my heart and bring happiness to me like you have. And If I could have gone back in time I wish I could change my ways to protect you from the sorrow I have inflicted on you."

"Sakura if you have it in your heart, stay with me. I love you."

His words were wasted on the winds that blew by. Sakura had been taken away by the two guards.

Should he follow her…

And risk his life just as she had risked hers?

* * *

**That's it! I hope this will keep you guessing on the outcome of the next chapter. I hope it was good enough to last atleast another week. I'll write the chapter as soon as I can. Till next time my beloved readers.**


End file.
